


完全标记

by tioguanine3345



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tioguanine3345/pseuds/tioguanine3345





	完全标记

王子异赶到的时候，李振洋正抱着灵超往外走，身后跟着紧皱着眉头的韩沐伯。灵超整个人缩在李振洋的怀里，两只手紧紧揪着李振洋的前襟，脸色潮红，额头上都是汗珠。王子异立刻停下了脚步，站在距离李振洋10米外的地方示意他先走。陆定昊匆忙跑下电梯，拿着李振洋的长披风整个盖住了李英超，暂时隔绝了李英超身上信息素的味道。  
李振洋脸色极差，皮笑肉不笑的：“王琳凯已经进入发情期了，暂时标记压不住的那种。灵超这事儿，你给我等着。”  
陆定昊有些担忧地看了眼套房的方向，朗姆酒的味道像水一般溢出门缝，连韩沐伯都难得烦躁起来，推了把眼睛，朝王子异说道：“打过抑制剂了，根本没有用，他之前的发情期是被怎么压制的？”  
李振洋冷笑了一声打断他：“你管他？他们家的事他自己处理，我们走。”

王子异在原地站了一会儿，回首低声叮嘱林彦俊：“把这个楼层都锁起来，除非我打电话，一周之内不要让任何人上来。”林彦俊神色怪异，忍不住拽住王子异的手臂：“王子异，你想清楚，里面是······”  
王子异温和地挣开他：“不一定是我，但是我总要进去看看，琳琳这个时候不能离开我。”他没再看林彦俊的脸色，直接走进了套间。  
林彦俊忍不住骂了几声脏话，他和王子异同学十几年，也算是大致想到了王氏父子之间隐秘的关系，他早早猜出王琳凯并非是王子异亲生儿子，却没想到王子异能为了王琳凯疯到这个程度，只好重重地呼出一口气，转身给酒店的经理打电话，同时给自己订了间楼下的客房，以防出现什么意外。他自己也被王琳凯的味道刺激得够呛，脑仁阵阵发疼，总想咬住什么，他怕王子异进去之后出不来，更怕王子异出来。

推开房门的一瞬间，王子异立刻被卷缠而来的朗姆酒味道堵得呼吸一滞，比以往他尝到的任何一次都要猛烈甜腻，即使每个人信息素的味道都是不同的，但几乎所有发情期的OMEGA在ALPHA看来都是甜蜜且汁水淋漓的，像某种熟透了的果实，引诱着他们去采摘。王子异忍不住张开嘴喘了几口气，他害怕自己被溺死在这股要命的气味里。  
整个套房里都是昏暗的，窗帘隔绝了所有的光线，只有冷气运转时轻微的嗡嗡声，房间里安静地几乎像是没有人。  
王子异压下自己的呼吸声，摸了摸自己的颈侧，确保抑制贴完整地贴合在腺体上，朝着卧室的方向走去，卧室里的冷气开得尤其大，几乎让湿透后背的王子异打了个冷战，双人床上隆起一个奇异的小山丘，像是一层盔甲，紧紧裹住了其中的人，只露出一些发顶。  
王子异走上前，单膝跪在王琳凯的身边，小心翼翼地拉开了被子，露出小孩通红的脸颊和湿漉漉的双眼，他应该已经被折磨有些时间了，连阻止王子异的动作都迟缓无力，被剥开堡垒，也只是迷茫地挣了挣，睫毛像沾了水的鸦羽，被蚀骨的情欲润湿，无法像平日那样飞扬跋扈，他小口喘了几口气，也没有看来的人是谁，下意识地朝下缩了缩，说：“出去，别管我。”他的声音有些哑，像是缺水，说完便无意识地舔了舔干燥的双唇。  
如果不是他身上信息素的味道浓到几乎能尝到，他看起来安静地仿佛只是有些发烧，王子异伸出一只手扶住他发烫的脸颊，另一只手拿过床头的饮用水凑到他的唇边，低声哄他：“宝宝，喝点水，你有些脱水了。”  
王琳凯浑身一抖，几乎是下意识一般蹭了蹭王子异的手心，像只猫儿一般微抬起身将脸更深地递至王子异的手里，他的身上太烫，他人的温度于他都是解热的冰块，修长白皙的手指也缠上王子异的手腕，炙热的指尖顺着衬衫袖口朝里面钻去，发出小声满足的叹息。  
王子异觉得腺体的刺痛与心头的烦躁越发厉害，反手捏住王琳凯的手指，手背抵住王琳凯的脸颊，声音沉下去：“王琳凯，醒醒，起来喝水。”  
王琳凯骤然失去抚慰，委屈得不行，鼻头都皱起来，另一手也从被窝里抽出来，攀住王子异那只与他交握的手，辛辛苦苦地抬起眼看向王子异。  
他的眼睛很大，一双标准的桃花眼，眼头下勾，眼尾上扬，瞳仁黑而亮，像一场美妙的幻境，让人情不自禁投入其中，此刻他的眼里满是水汽，眼神都无法聚焦，却还是满心依恋地贴近王子异，小声又委屈地喊着：“爸爸，我难受，爸爸······”  
水杯倒在厚实的毛毯上，没有发出任何声响，王子异按着王琳凯的下巴狠狠地吻了上去，舌尖侵略性十足地探进去，惹得小孩儿发出一声可怜的呜咽，又被炙热的唇舌堵回去，ALPHA在他的嘴里撕咬舔舐，快感透过两人体液里信息素的交融通遍他的全身，让他几乎产生了自己的内脏被肆意舔弄的错觉。  
津液顺着嘴角垂落在王琳凯的下巴上，王子异忍不住低头，连同他原先出的汗水一起舔掉。王琳凯被放开唇舌，发出大口喘息的声音，被咬住下巴时难以自制地轻哼出声，王子异抬起眼睫轻轻向上一扫，小孩儿的双唇通红湿润，他凑过去安抚地亲了一口，自己坐在床上，一边将王琳凯抱在自己的怀里，脸颊与小孩儿柔嫩的脸庞相贴，告诉发情期的OMRGA自己不会离开，一边伸手又倒了杯水递到王琳凯的嘴边：“喝点水。”  
王琳凯被刚刚的亲吻暂时安抚住，乖乖缩在他的怀里，就着他的手小口喝水，身体虽然还是发烫，意识却有些回笼，往王子异的怀里蹭了蹭：“我好想你。”  
王子异的喉结上下滚了滚，嘴唇抵在王琳凯的额头上：“宝宝，你需要标记。”王琳凯微微抬起身去看王子异，好像是不解，他一手按在王子异的腿上，一手凑近了去揭王子异的抑制贴：“那你······”  
王子异的手按住他，目光像一阵暴雨前的沉沉乌云：“不只是这样，你需要完全标记。”王琳凯发觉不知何时，王子异的手心已经和自己一般滚烫起来，掌心的温度几乎烫得他有些畏惧，让他下意识瑟缩了一下，下一秒他笑了一下，挑开王子异的抑制贴，肩膀处的被子顺着他的动作滑落下去，更浓更甜蜜的味道扑出来，他勾住王子异的领带，微微用力带着ALPHA一起倒在了床上。  
暴雨终于落了下来。

王子异忍不住将他紧紧按进怀里，喘息着舔吻他纤细的脖颈，檀香厚重的味道像一场大雨，铺天盖地地淋下来，让年幼的OMEGA无法挣脱，只能被动承受着ALPHA近乎暴力的深吻。  
上衣在动作间被推到胸口之上，王子异的手指顺着细瘦的腰肢推上去，忍不住留下一格格发红的指印，两人的双唇紧贴着，说话间都会碰触到对方，王子异极快地笑了一声：“你太瘦了，宝宝。”  
脑子被搅成一团浆糊的王琳凯轻轻扭动着躲避着他的手掌，断断续续地回嘴：“吃，吃不胖，怎么，怎么办？”  
“太瘦了怎么生孩子？”王子异细密地吻到他的颈侧，近乎着迷一般重重地舔了一记OMEGA脆弱的腺体。  
那一瞬间王琳凯整个人如触电般猛然向上弹起，浑身涌出一股难耐的舒爽，抱紧了ALPHA的脖子更深地按向了自己。  
王子异一手滑向王琳凯的腰臀处，一手卡住他的下巴，微微用力，将王琳凯的脸顶偏过去，然后狠狠叼住了小孩儿后颈甜美的腺体，锋利的犬齿深深嵌入肉里，腥甜的血液带着奔腾的信息素涌入他的嘴里，。刹那间两人的信息素飞快地交融，王琳凯忍不住发出一声喘息，手指痉挛着勾住王子异的领带，檀香淋湿了他的内脏骨髓，让他不受控制地软了下去，情欲比以往的任何一次来得都要凶猛，他察觉到自己身体的某处正在发软泛湿，大量的液体顺着臀缝流出来，几乎浸湿了内裤。  
重新标记的过程太过磨人，等到王子异离开那块发红的软肉时，王琳凯的眼里已经被逼出了一层生理性的泪水，随着迟缓眨眼的动作掉落在王子异的手背上。  
王子异低头吻去他的泪水，一只手包住他的手带到自己的领带上，示意他拽开自己的领带。此刻的ALPHA无疑是最性感迷人的时刻，整日用发胶固定在脑后的头发也随着动作垂落在额前，他的身上还整齐地穿着工作时的西装，除了呼吸急促一些，几乎看不出刚刚正与人热情深吻，浑身洋溢着一股禁欲的气质。  
王琳凯回过神来，体内的情潮仍在一阵阵地冲刷他的肌骨，他却知道自己重新落回了世上最安全的领域，他生性顽劣，哪怕此刻后穴早已一片泥泞，也要去作弄自己的父亲。他懒散地靠在松软的枕头上，一手勾住王子异的领带，偷偷伸出一只脚轻轻踩在了王子异勃发的欲望上，他没穿袜子，只隔着一层西裤布料，脚下传来的炙热让他忍不住蜷起脚趾，却还是不知死活地开口：“爸爸，这是什么？你在这里藏了什么？”  
王子异的呼吸都粗重起来，一手握住他纤细的脚踝不让他挪开，一边扯掉自己的领带，顺带解开了衬衫的扣子，露出大片结实的胸膛，檀香的味道压过来，令王琳凯手脚发软，王子异握着他的脚踝将他的腿向一边打开，将他粗暴地拖回自己的身下：“是好东西，宝宝要自己来尝。”  
王琳凯从未见过这样露骨的父亲，急促地喘了口气，连回嘴都不会了，又被急不可耐的ALPHA按着肆意舔吻，回过神来身上已经被剥得净光，双腿搭在王子异的腰侧，细嫩的大腿内侧随着两人的动作被皮带不住剐蹭，他脾气上来，去踢王子异的腰：“疼···”  
王子异低头一看，抽出自己的皮带扔下床，大手握住王琳凯水光淋漓的大腿根，低头舔了舔皮带蹭出的红痕，王琳凯的手指绞紧了身下的床单，察觉王子异的吻随着喷在他肌肤上的热气一同逐渐上移，他忍不住颤抖起来，搭在王子异肩膀上的脚趾都蜷缩起来。王子异抬头看了他一眼，发觉他也在看着自己，嘴角扯出一丝笑意，紧盯着他的眼睛，将他的那处含进了嘴里，王琳凯顿时觉得头都要炸了，无意识地朝床头缩起，却被紧紧按着胯骨和下腹，只能弓起腰紧抓着王子异的手臂在床单上磨蹭，开口都是濒临破碎的呻吟：“不，不要····爸爸！爸····嗯哈····”  
对于发情期的AO而言，取悦都是双方的，ALPHA自然是以掠夺为主要目的，但让OMEGA在自己这里得到乐趣也是ALPHA们潜意识的举动，自己的OMEGA因为自己而意乱神迷，只会让ALPHA们觉得成就感爆棚。  
王子异一边用唇舌伺候着小王琳凯，一边揉捏着王琳凯身上唯一有肉的臀部，随着他的动作，汁水淋漓的甬道发出被挤压的水声，可见王琳凯是湿到了什么程度，王子异将他的腿扯得更开，两只手指毫不留情地捅进了火热潮湿的后穴，王琳凯的叫声瞬间虚软下去，想要并起自己的双腿，却被死死按住动弹不得。  
那两根手指在他的后穴里不住地搅动，发出细微的水声，空虚的甬道剧烈蠕动着，急切地缠上来吞吃那两根手指，后穴分泌的大量水液顺着大腿根流了王子异满手。  
“拿，拿出来····”王琳凯喘息着发出气声，却在下一秒体内某处被按住的瞬间发出崩溃的哭叫，“嗯啊！”  
同时王子异察觉小王琳凯快速地跳动了几下，他舔了舔对方敏感的马眼，直接逼的王琳凯射了出来。  
坏心眼的ALPHA吐出嘴里的白浊，抽出沾满粘液的手指，不紧不慢直起身脱下早已汗湿的衬衫和裤子，重新覆上足足比自己小了一号的骨架上，赤裸的肌肤相贴的瞬间两个人都发出一声满足的叹息。  
王子异掐着王琳凯的膝盖，迫使他将腿搭在自己的腰上，勃发的性器抵在松软的穴口上，试探性地戳了戳，王琳凯立即抖了抖，搂着王子异的脖子喘了两声，后穴不自主地分泌出水液试图咬住柱体。  
到了最后的关头，王子异倒是不急了，一面浅浅地试探着，一面细密地吻着王琳凯的下巴与耳廓，声音含含糊糊：“我当初怎么会把你留下来？我怎么就·······”  
他停顿了一会儿，猛然挺身插了进去。  
“啊！”王琳凯的指甲都陷进了王子异的肌肉里，那一瞬间他几乎失去了意识，快感窒息一般扼住他的喉咙，叫他的眼前阵阵发黑。王子异爽得几乎想骂脏话，紧致柔软的肠肉包裹着他，柔顺地吮吸着他，王琳凯浑身都是紧绷的，连那里都无意识地绞紧了，他忍不住大力抽插了一阵，几乎每次都是连根没入，抽出时带出鲜红的肠肉和透明的水液，两人交合处的泥泞将床单弄得一塌糊涂。  
王琳凯的声音参杂着欢愉与痛苦，发出哭泣般的气音：“爸····爸爸···，不要···太···太深了······”  
王子异伸出捏住他的下巴，看着他秀气的脸上露出沉溺与迷茫的神色，情难自禁地低头吻了下去，两人的鼻息交互，王琳凯无意识地舔了舔王子异的舌尖，王子异放缓动作，变换着角度开始寻找他体内的那点。  
原本瘫软在床上的王琳凯瞬间猛地一弹，弓起腰试图逃离体内的性器，却被王子异一把按住，抵在床上狠力操弄了一阵，性器每次都重重地擦过那一点，几乎让他的大脑一片空白：“不···不行···慢一点····”  
“爽吗？宝宝？”王子异兴奋地喘息着，低下头随着身下的动作反复咬噬着王琳凯的后颈。  
王琳凯整个人剧烈抖动喘息着，眼前一片水雾，双手在王子异宽阔的后背上胡乱抓着，只能发出无意义的呻吟：“哈啊····嗯···”  
王子异猛然将他提起双腿都担在自己的腰上，按在墙上操了进去。这下王琳凯除了后背几乎没有借力的地方，浑身上下的重量都落在两人相连的地方，只能用力夹紧了王子异的腰，像是一根青涩的藤曼攀在王子异的身上。

王子异扶着他的腰腹操弄了一阵，突然觉得柔软的甬道里似乎打开了另一个入口，身下王琳凯的表情也有了些异样，他反应过来，快速耸动着腰部朝着那个隐秘地入口大力操弄。  
王琳凯迷迷糊糊中察觉到一丝疼痛，无力地推拒着王子异：“你，你在，干什么？等一下······”他被一个又猛又神的插入撞得魂飞魄散，身体几乎被剖开的疼痛和顺着腰椎爬上来的快感交织在一起，几乎将他逼疯。  
王子异低头去寻找他颤抖的双唇，一边吻一边抚慰：“没事儿的，没事儿，一会就好···”身下的动作却越来越狠，直接将那个隐秘的小口操弄得无法闭合。  
王琳凯的腿根剧烈抖动着，眼前阵阵发黑，酸麻与被迫打开身体的痛苦交替着，让他产生出自己的内脏都快被顶破的错觉，双手不住地推拒着王子异结实的腰腹：“我不要了，不要了，王子异！······”  
王子异猛然伸手捂住他的嘴巴，急促地吻了吻他的额头与眼睫：“宝宝乖，放松，马上就好····”他的神色几乎有些狰狞，语无伦次地亲吻着王琳凯。  
王琳凯的脸上满是汗水与泪水，半点声音都发不出，只有鼻翼飞快地翕合。  
王子异发出粗重的喘息声，几下用力的冲撞后终于狠狠地停在了最深处。那一刻王琳凯惊恐地察觉到硕大性器的根部开始膨胀，死死卡住了隐秘通道的入口，将他撑到了极限，下一秒王子异保持着这个姿势开始射精，灼热滚烫的精液烫得他浑身剧烈颤抖起来，修长的脖子拉出一道痛苦的曲线。  
完全标记时的射精过程持续了整整几分钟，王琳凯中途便失去了意识，只有身体条件反射一般抖动着，王子异放下捂住他嘴巴的手，含住他柔软的嘴唇亲吻：“好了好了，结束了。”  
他的心里充满了柔软的充实感，将瘦弱的OMEGA紧紧搂在怀里，他终于完全标记了王琳凯，他再也不必担心有什么人会将他从自己的身边夺走，这种印记无法抹去，王琳凯再也不是他的儿子，而是他的OMEGA，所有人都会知道。

THE END


End file.
